The Spirits of The Dead
by UnforgettableHearts
Summary: His heart thudded violently against his chest as they made eye contact with each other, he felt as if butterflies were floating around in his stomach. She was so beautiful, her dark locks looked beautiful as the wind played with them. What was her name? He wondered as he gazed into her eyes. Max." He said. "Emily." She said. "Emily what?" "Emily Binx." Then all was silent.


The Spirits of the Dead

 **Hey guys so I'm back with another fanfic, this is my very first fanfiction story of Hocus Pocus and I absolutely love the movie, It is the best Halloween movie ever and yes I know it is not Halloween yet and it is not even October yet but I was in a sort of mood for magic lol. I love Hocus Pocus and always will.**

 **Anyways I thought about writing a story plot about Max Dennison and Emily, I know that may sound a little strange but I thought that there weren't many stories on fanfiction involving Max and Emily probably due to the fact that they never really met each other in the movie. At first I was considering about doing a fanfic about Thackeray and Danni but then I don't know my mind just immediately changed over towards Max and Emily.**

 **Now before you ask, no: Emily and Max are not my favourite characters but they are interesting. Thackeray Binx is my favourite character out of the movie lol.**

 **Anyways on to the summary I would appreciate it if people would R &R and could tell me what they thought of this and if I should continue or not. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hocus Pocus or the characters that I will be using in this fanfic I only own the story plot for this fanfic.**

 **Summary: What if Max hadn't met Allison in his class? What if Emily had not actually died? Max Dennison hates his life in Salem and doesn't believe in anything like the Sanderson Sisters, black cats guarding the old house or even in the black-flame candle that holds the power to bringing the witches back to life. So what happens when he finds himself standing in front of a grave that has Emily's name on it? And what happens when he finds a necklace on the grave that pulls him into her world? What will happen when he goes back to the beginning, the very beginning and doesn't meet Emily as a child but as a woman? Read to find out.**

It had been a few months since Max Dennison had moved from California, Los Angeles to Salem Massachusetts with his parents and his little sister Danni.

It was the 31st of October and it had been a rather boring day considering the fact that he wasn't really learning very much. All he could hear was his teacher wittering on about three witches known as the Sanderson Sisters being hanged for taking the lives of young children to make them look younger. A black-flamed candle that could bring the witches back to life: if a virgin lit it. And: a black cat guarding the old Sanderson house.

Honestly it was more of a lesson for kids than it was for teens or adults in his opinion anyway since he was seventeen years old.

"Give me a break." He muttered as he scribbled in his notebook.

It didn't take his teacher very long to notice his boredom expression.

"Aha we seem to have a sceptic in our mist." She stated.

"Mr Dennison. Would you care to share your California laid-back, tie-dyed point of view?" She challenged earning a few laughs from some of the students in the class.

"Okay. Granted that you guys here in Salem… are all into these, uh, black cats and witches and stuff." He retorted.

"Stuff?" She said in disappointment looking around at the other students.

"Fine, but everyone here knows that Halloween was invented by the candy companies." He remarked.

"Oh!" She rolled up her eyes as if she had given up.

"It's a conspiracy." He told her as if she should've known that.

After that the teacher didn't bother with him, and he had already gone back to scribbling in his notebook.

A few minutes had passed and he couldn't help but notice his teacher writing something down on the black-board it was notes for what she wanted them to do for their homework tonight or over the weekend. Funnily enough it involved the Sanderson Sisters and she wanted them to write their own version of the story and what could have happened instead of what had actually happened in the legendary house three hundred years ago.

It sounded boring, back in Los Angeles he had friends there, also school might've been boring but at least he learned interesting things there unlike here it was plain boring. It was like being back in primary school again where you were given a simple task to do that would be way too easy to complete.

Despite his boredom, he decided to write down the notes in his notebook for his homework so he wouldn't forget.

He hadn't made any new friends here so that made it all the worse, he wasn't a lonely person but it did bother him that he couldn't meet up or hang out with anyone here especially in the area that he now lived in.

As he zoned out for a few minutes he noticed the cobalt sky had grey clouds forming in it indicating that it was going to rain soon and by the look of the clouds he wouldn't be surprised if the rain was going to be lashing down heavily.

He wore nothing special but then again when did he ever wear anything special? He sighed. He wore a dark-navy blue- long-sleeved shirt with a gothic design on it. A pair of turquoise-blue trousers: and a pair of black sketchers. His caramel-brown coat was hanging around the back of his chair that he had been sitting on for quite some time now in the class and he couldn't wait for this day to come to an end.

He was quite handsome to some girls, well back in his old home he had been. He had dark-brown tousled- short hair, emerald- light green eyes and ashen- fair skin.

Jacob Bailey's High School was officially the most boring school he had ever been in his life.

He had definitely found it difficult to adjust here, he could recall on his first day here that when he had to introduce himself to the class and say a few things about himself he had found that not boring but obnoxious in a way since he didn't particularly feel up to standing up in front of the class and talking about himself.

But he had managed to play it cool and tell them that he was from Los Angeles, some had given him a few puzzling looks as if they had never heard of the place before so when he said L.A, California there puzzled looks had transformed into realisation of cheeky grins.

He had told them his age, what he liked doing in his spare time and just some basic stuff about himself really.

After a few hours the lesson had come to an end and so had another day of school. _Thank goodness now I can go home._ He thought to himself like the teenager that he was.

A sigh heaved his lips of relief as he wandered out of the school along with other students that were running out of the school exit like a bunch of animals that had just been set free from their cages. He stopped outside of the school exit to retrieve his bike from the small parking space that the school had for the students' bikes.

He took out his cap from one of his coat pockets and placed it on his head before getting on his bike and started to cycle away from the school.

Instead of going the usual way which was the long way through the streets and straight up the steep hills on the roads he decided to take a shortcut through the forest which was called Salem Forest, legend has it that through the forest used to be a small village and further through the forest used to lie the Sanderson house where the witches would cast their most powerful and evil spells.

He didn't believe it though, especially not on Halloween it was a bunch of crap made up by some old stories. There was no way that witches existed or had existed in the past, there just wasn't. He told himself that as he continued to cycle up through the forest where the soil ground had been covered in dead dry leaves that had fallen off of their tree branches.

He cycled through various parts of the forest trying to get rid of today's lesson. Seriously between moving to Salem, learning about the Sanderson Sisters, black cats and a black-flame candle he didn't know which one was the worst.

There could be no doubt that he hated it here, of course there were beautiful sceneries and lovely places to go to. Except school: of course. Maybe that's why his parents had become so attached and settled into this place but unlike Danni and his parents he couldn't really settle into Salem, he missed everything about his former life back at Los Angeles.

There was nothing to do here at all, and worst part of it all was that before they had even arrived in Salem he had to say goodbye to all of his friends in Los Angeles. Plus there wasn't any internet access in the house so he couldn't go online and chat with his friends and as for ringing well that was expensive considering the fact that he was now living in a different country.

He soared up the hills that were covered in emerald-light grass and moss that was covering some of the rocks and abandoned bricks on the ground.

At least he could still cycle; he loved cycling ever since he was a little kid.

It wasn't long until he reached the gates of the Salem cemetery that had more than one hundred graves in it.

The gates were opened and as he cycled through the cemetery trying to avoid the gravestones he almost jumped out of his own skin when two boys around about his age, maybe slightly older jumped out from their hiding places, from some of the graves.

"Rawr!" They both shouted out in order to scare him. But luckily he managed to pull on the breaks and not jump up like a little kid would.

One of the males had been attired in a leathered-black jacket, with a white short-sleeved vest, a pair of black tight-fitted trousers and a pair of black shoes. His blonde hair rested on his shoulders along with his dark brown eyes making eye contact with his. His skin was pale but not as pale as Max's. He stood at the height of six ft. one.

The other male that was with him, was rather on the chubby side, the sides of his head had been slightly shaved, he wore a black hat on his head with a light-brown coat, a black-long-sleeved shirt that was on the gothic side of things and a silver-chained necklace hung around his neck. His eyes were a sapphire blue, and his skin was also rather fair looking.

"Who are you?" The male with blonde hair required to know as they ambled towards him.

"Max Dennison, I just moved here." Max answered rather anxiously.

"From: where?" The blonde-haired male threw him another question.

"Los Angeles." Max answered with the anxious tone still lingering in his voice.

It wasn't long until he noticed the confusion in their expressions, it was as if they were having a private conversation with each other and he could just envision on what they might've been thinking and Max couldn't help but wonder at some stages why some people in Salem had always given him the impression that they had never heard of Los Angeles before and it kind of irritated him in a way but it also made him full of curiosity at some points.

"L.A." He remarked more confident this time.

"Oh dude!" The blonde-haired male smiled the confusion lifting away from his pale visage as quickly as it had come.

"Tubular." The other male said trying to be cool.

"I'm Jay, this is Ernie." He said introducing himself and his friend only to have his friend pull him down by the collar of his shirt so they were kneeling down beside one of the gravestones.

"How many times do I have to tell you? My name isn't Ernie anymore, it's Ice, Ice." His friend whispered but Max could hear most of what Ice had said to Jay since they were in earshot.

They stood up again slowly with understanding written on his face Jay started to speak again in his cool confident tone of voice to Max.

"This is Ice." He said his hands pointed down towards Ice's head as his friend turned around only to show the letters of the words that had been cleverly cut at the back of his head.

Max couldn't help but chuckle at the letters.

"So let's have a butt." Jay suggested.

"No thanks, I don't smoke." Max admitted.

"They're very health-conscious in Los Angeles." Ice stated mockingly as Jay let out a hysterical fit of laughter and jumped up with Ice to give each other high fives.

"You got any cash? Hollywood." Jay nicknamed him as both of them sauntered closer towards him.

"No." Max answered bluntly.

"Gee, we don't get any smokes from you, we don't get any cash. What am I supposed to do with my afternoon?" Ice stated clearly annoyed as he looked at Max.

"Maybe you could learn to breathe through your nose." Max suggested in disgust only to turn around and face Jay again as he yet again laughed hysterically earning a dirty look from Ice.

Jay soon brought his head back and stopped laughing looking at Max before averting his gaze down towards Max's shoes.

"Wow, check out the new cross-trainers." He stated clearly giving Max the impression that he was up to something.

"I like them too. Let me try them on." Ice exclaimed making Max feel uncomfortable about that idea.

In an attempt he tried to cycle away from the pair. But Jay placed a hand on to one of his shoulders preventing him from going anywhere.

They clearly weren't going to give up and they clearly weren't going anywhere without his shoes.

Humiliated and irritated that his shoes had been stolen by bullies, Max wanted to do nothing more than to go home, he watched as the bullies left him alone in the cemetery running off with his shoes.

"Later dude, see you Hollywood." Jay called him laughing as he ran off with his friend away from the cemetery.

Max was going to cycle back towards home, you could say he regretted taking this route; he should've taken the long boring route home.

He was about to cycle out of the cemetery but something stopped him from doing so. As the light-breeze hit his face he noticed a black gravestone with a silver top on it.

As if his feet had a mind of its own he began to wander towards the grave and read the words engraved on it.

 _Emily Binx_

 _Here lies the grave of Emily Binx, a beloved sister and daughter who will remain in our hearts forever._

 _Lost but never forgotten._

The words on the grave were touching, very touching actually. He thought back to the Sanderson Sisters story that the teacher had been telling the class today.

He recalled how the teacher had told the class about how Thackeray Binx had followed Sarah and Mary through the woods since he had seen them whisk his sister away from her home.

He had been overpowered by Winifred's magic that he was unable to save his little sister and had to endure an immortal life with the guilt that he had been unable to save Emily.

A sigh heaved his lips, he didn't know what time it was, but it was way after 4.30 pm. Another sigh left his lips; he really should've just taken that stupid long boring route earlier on today when he had left school for the day.

He was about to get on to his bike again when he noticed something that had been lying on the soil on the grave, a golden-necklace laid in front of the gravestone, there were no flowers just a necklace.

However he couldn't help but re-read the last words upon the black gravestone _Lost but never forgotten_ what did that mean? They buried her right? So why did it say that? He shook his head it would be a mystery if he could think of an answer to that question that would probably remain un-answered forever.

He averted his gaze from the gravestone back towards the necklace; it had been shaped like a heart, a small heart. He couldn't help but wonder why someone would leave a necklace on hollow ground? Why leave it here? Had this necklace belonged to Emily? That assumption was possible but then again it could've belonged to someone that wanted Emily to have the necklace.

However something in the back of his mind nagged at him.

Did people back in the old days put jewellery like this upon graves? Especially back in the 1600s he didn't think that people would've put jewellery on to graves.

He could envision people throwing roses or other flowers on to the coffins or on to the soil that covered the coffin and hid it well. But he couldn't see people putting jewellery down on to graves he really couldn't.

The necklace was very beautiful, almost enhancing since he found himself almost drawn to the object. He forced himself to look away from the necklace for a moment only to notice that the cobalt sky was now showing the sunset and when the light started to shone on his face, he found his eyes widening like saucers.

At first nothing had been on the necklace, it had just been a simple heart-shaped necklace but when the light reflected off of it. Writing started to engrave itself upon the front of the necklace.

It had Emily's name on it.

And as if by magic the necklace opened but showing two empty spaces, there were no photographs inside of it except for some writing on the right-hand side.

The description read this on it.

 _Constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved._

He read it out loud, however much to his dismay he didn't know that reading those words out loudly would change his whole life forever and would change the course of history for all eternity.


End file.
